Martyr complex
by Nerel Nightmare
Summary: "no llores, voy a morir, ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar eso… así que, al menos, déjame estar a tu lado, protegerte, hasta el final… debes seguir adelante…hazlo por mí…por favor…deja que tu sonrisa sea lo último que vea." Holocausto au. One-shot, yumikuri.


Es el fin.

El eco de los disparos resuena a través de las ventanas.

Los gritos de las victimas cortan el aire.

El olor de la pólvora llega al fondo del ropero en el que nos hemos visto obligadas a escondernos.

Historia presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, cerrando los ojos con cada explosión. Abrazo su delicado ser tratando de acomodarla en el diminuto espacio del que disponemos. ¿Por qué Dios es tan cruel? Beso sus pálidos labios en un vano intento de cubrir los sonidos de la calle. Siempre me he considerado la más resistente, la más fuerte de la relación pero, a la hora de la verdad me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de aguantar, mi fachada está cayendo a trozos…

-Hey…-Susurro.-Te amo…no...no quiero morir…no quiero que mueras…Nunca pensé que me oiría a mi misma decir esto pero…tengo miedo Historia.

-Tranquila Ymir.-Historia abandona mis labios para mordisquear mi oreja.-Yo también te amo pero… es demasiado tarde lo sabes tú tan bien como yo. Quizás…es el castigo de Dios por nuestros pecados…

Que irónico…parece que la dulce niña que se escondía detrás de mí ha quedado atrás, se ha convertido en una gran mujer y yo ni siquiera me he dado cuenta… La pequeña Christa que necesitaba ser protegida es ahora mi apoyo moral, mi Historia.

-Ese viejo… nos la he tenido guardada desde que nos conocimos…

Historia no responde. De repente, comienza a toser, la sangre se desliza por sus finos dedos. Una aria ayudando a una semita…Si los Nazis no acaban con ella, la tuberculosis lo hará. No hay futuro para gente como nosotras. Su respiración se vuelve pesada. Con algo de dificultad por el reducido espacio y los crujidos de la madera le dejo apoyar su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Me sonríe…esa sonrisa, esa máscara que sin palabras me asegura que todo va a salir bien, la odio…

Mi querida Historia… aún cubierta de sangre sigue pareciendo un ángel: pequeña, frágil… perfecta…Soy de lo peor… ¿No es así? He corrompido a una Diosa, la he hecho cometer incontables pecados y aun así no me arrepiento de ello. Supongo que solo estoy pensando en mi misma pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza sus dulces gemidos…la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo…Soy egoísta, lo sé.

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta nos sobresalta a ambas. Unos pasos apresurados recorren la casa abriendo habitaciones y armarios, irrumpiendo en nuestros rincones secretos, aquellos que solo nos pertenecían a nosotras, aquellos que han sido testigos de nuestro pecaminoso amor.

Historia se acurruca en mi pecho cubriéndome. Sus ojos azules, que no muestran signos de debilidad, reflejan los míos que están cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Ymir, no llores, voy a morir, ni tú ni yo podemos cambiar eso… así que, al menos, déjame estar a tu lado, protegerte, hasta el final… debes seguir adelante…hazlo por mí…por favor…deja que tu sonrisa sea lo último que vea.

Me besa dulcemente, torpemente, tiernamente como nuestro primer beso la única diferencia es que este sabe a metal. Traza las pecas de mi rostro con sus pulgares y entonces la puerta del ropero se abre.

Trato de quitarme a Historia de encima, necesito prote-

_**BANG**_

Mi camisa queda cubierta por líquido cálido y pegajoso. Estoy cubierta de sangre. De su sangre, de la sangre de Historia, de la sangre de la única persona a la que realmente he amado.

Todo se vuelve borroso. Ira, frustración, rabia, dolor, impotencia. Mi mente no puede procesar tantos sentimientos a la vez. Paso los dedos por la herida en su pecho, negándome a aceptar la verdad.

-Ymir…-Susurra con su último aliento.-Te quiero… no me importa si acabo en el infierno por amar a una mujer… pero por favor, no te culpes por lo que ha pasado… tú le diste sentido a mi vida... Adios…

-¡Historia!- Grito mientras agito su, ahora frío, cuerpo.- ¡Tú y tu estúpido complejo de mártir!, ¡Abre los ojos! No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que tu no exi-

_**BANG**_

El dolor…es demasiado…apenas puedo respirar…Una risa seca escapa mis labios. El viejo se ha salido con la suya… Maldigo a Dios con mis últimas fuerzas y luego…

Todo se vuelve oscuro...


End file.
